A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates generally to games, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for a racing game wherein a player attempts to complete a target number of laps and/or to accumulate a winning point value, and wherein general play and outcome are governed by substantially controlled events having pre-determined odds of outcome, including movement directed by essentially random number generation leading to direct and indirect action commands and controls via track position and cards and resulting player interaction.
The game industry is one of the world""s largest industries in both total revenue and employment. Adults as well as children are prime consumers of board and parlor games. In addition, video formats for popular games continue to add to their value by enabling portability and often renewing interest in traditional games through the utilization of updated visual displays. Thus, in such a multi-billion dollar industry, novel ideas can prove to have enormous financial impact.
Casino gaming and video gambling can offer a very lucrative format for suitable games. Generally, the application of wagering requires a game of chance. That is, the play and ultimate outcome of the game should be reliant on specific random events such as, for exemplary purposes only, the roll of a die or the spin of a wheel. Many known board, parlor and/or video games are not suitable for such a format since they hinge on player decisions and strategy.
One example of a type or genre of game that is presently unavailable in a suitable format to enable wagering is that of car racing. Automobile racing games are popular; however, known games disadvantageously require player strategy. Strategic lane changes, player-optioned pit stops and other such non-random, non-chance events enable a player to directly influence the outcome of the game. Such player control hinders the utilization of available racing games in a wagering format.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a game that utilizes a racing format that provides a substantially random or chance outcome. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such an apparatus and method by providing a vehicle racing game, wherein general play and outcome are governed by substantially random events having pre-determined odds of outcome.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a method and apparatus for a vehicle racing game, wherein a player attempts to complete a target number of laps and/or to accumulate a winning point value, and wherein the play is directed by essentially random number generation leading to direct and indirect action commands and controls via track position and cards.
More specifically, the present invention is a vehicle racing game method of play and apparatus therefor having, in its preferred form, a simulated racetrack, player token vehicles, lap flag awards, player lap flag award displays, game or crew cards and dice.
Each player is provided with a game piece, token or identity. Random number generation preferably directs the advancement of a player""s game piece, token or identity along a course of play from a starting position to a finish line or lap marker. As a player moves from one position to the next, course position instructions provide additional direction. Such direction may include direct instructions such as xe2x80x9croll againxe2x80x9d, motion instructions such as lane change directionals, and/or card draw instructions, wherein a drawn card may specify deceleration, a pit stop, acceleration, lane or place advantage or disadvantage, and/or automatic game conclusion.
As a player moves, a competing player may be subjected to xe2x80x9cbumpingxe2x80x9d therefrom, wherein the position of the competing player may be altered in response to the xe2x80x9cbumpingxe2x80x9d interaction.
Each player advances around the preferably track-shaped game layout attempting to be the first player to complete a target number of laps and/or to accumulate a winning point value as preferably represented by lap flag awards.
Thus, a feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game that utilizes essentially random events to determine the outcome thereof.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game and method which can be used on any media such as, for exemplary purposes only, board games, individual and interactively linked video games, internet-based games, satellite-linked remote multi-player formats, game show and gambling or wagering machines or formats.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game that utilizes a racing format to provide a substantially random or chance outcome.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game wherein general play and outcome are governed by substantially controlled events having pre-determined odds of outcome.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game wherein play is directed by essentially random number generation leading to direct and/or indirect action commands and controls via track position and cards.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game wherein the position, progress and/or movement of a player may be subjected to xe2x80x9cbumpingxe2x80x9d from a competing player.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved racing game wherein essentially randomly generated xe2x80x9cbumpingxe2x80x9d interaction between players can directly affect or alter the outcome of the game.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.